Military first responders must be prepared to treat uncontrolled hemorrhage, which remains the primary cause of death from combat wounds. Simulated trauma training is the bridge that spans the gap between classroom study and live animal training and, ultimately, battlefield experience. It is critical, therefore, that simulated trauma training be as realistic and as up to date as possible in terms of wounding patterns and advanced technologies designed to treat such wounds in the field.
Unfortunately, current blood simulation technologies are limited to dyed water or other similarly unrealistic approximations that do not closely mimic the look, feel and biological properties of human blood. There is no known commercial product available that accurately replicates the coagulation and clotting properties of human blood, especially as it relates to training first responders in the use of current and developmental hemostatic products, such as QUICK CLOT® COMBAT GAUZE™ commercially available from Combat Medical Systems™ of Fayetteville, N.C., CHITOGAUZE™ commercially available from HemCon Medical Technologies, Inc. of Portland, Oreg., and CELOX™ gauze commercially available from Medtrade Products LTD. of Crewe, UK.
It is therefore towards fulfilling the need of more realistic personnel training for traumatic hemorrhage control that the embodiments as disclosed herein are directed.